Spencer Lewis
Spencer Lewis is a character from Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, as a patient of doctor, Maggie Burroughs and friend to Tracy and Carlos. He is the second falling victim of the Freddy's Dead killing spree to die. He is portrayed by Breckin Meyer. Biography Spencer is a stoner, as well as an avid video gamer and orphan. Spencer has a strained relationship with his father and has a rebellious nature, refusing to be just like his father. Spencer had frequently ran away from home, and set his dad's car on fire, possibly the reasons his father left Spencer in the care of Maggie Burroughs. Death Spencer lays on a couch in the living room of 1428 Elm Street while getting high while smoking a cigarette. During his hallucinogenic state, he sees a "Brain on Drugs" spoof commercial where Freddy Krueger knocks out the host of the commercial with a frying pan (In reality, the TV's glass is severely broken). Soon, Freddy produces a trippy background, which extends out of the TV screen and sucks Spencer into the TV after saying "Hey, Spence, let's trip out!". After saying "Cool", Spencer finds himself in the middle of a video game with the enemies being controlled by Freddy. The enemies of the game are Spencer's father which repeatedly chant "Be Like Me." Spencer subdues the first enemy by beating him with the tennis racket, but soon a giant version of the enemy appears and knocks Spencer into a tree. Eating an apple off the tree turns him into "Super Spencer", where he shoots projectiles and destroys the enemies. Finally, a Freddy enemy towel whips Spencer to the end of a cliff containing more enemy dads. Tracy and John Doe find Freddy's room and unplug his controller. However, Freddy dons a power glove and whips Spencer for a final time, sending him into the crowd of enemies below. In the real world, Spencer is being controlled by an unseen force where he breaks walls, runs around, and finally ends up at the top of the staircase. A rug moves to reveal a hole at the bottom. After Freddy whips Spencer with the towel a final time, he falls down the staircase into the hole below, where he dies. Freddy is gleeful at beating his high score. When he hits the bottom of the hole, his blood later goes in the TV and the electricity has gone out. After Death Freddy absorbs Spencer's soul, giving him even more strength. He, Carlos, and John were erased from people's memories except for Maggie, Tracy, and Doc. Maggie finally kills Freddy with his pipe bomb that was confiscated by the head of the shelter earlier in the film proves to be pivotal to Freddy's death as Maggie uses it to kill him. His soul is released when Freddy is killed by Maggie. Trivia * His death is in the honorable mentions in 's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger Kills. * The "Brain On Drugs" Commercial that Spencer hallucinates features a cameo by Johnny Depp, who played Glen Lantz in the first film in the franchise. Navigation Category:Freddy's Dead characters Category:Male characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Primary protagonists Category:Characters Category:Film characters